


Bad Girls Boy

by Fierylibraa26



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ben is a smol bean, Bevs a bad bitch, F/M, How Do I Tag, I love benverly and stanlonbrough fight me, M/M, Reddie, Their in high school, benverly - Freeform, stanlonbrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierylibraa26/pseuds/Fierylibraa26
Summary: A punk BeverlyA soft Ben





	1. 1

 

 

**Beverly**

I woke up that morning, dreading the day. I got up and got dressed. I put on a long sleeved black shirt crop top, a black skirt, and black thigh high boots with a black leather jacket. I put on a bit of lipgloss and a small amount of eye liner. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs to make a waffle to eat on the way to school. I saw my aunt sitting at the table.

”Morning Bevvy” she said 

“Morning Clara” 

“I’m gonna working late tonight so don’t wait up alright?” She told me

I nodded and got my waffle and left and walked to school.

When I got there, I walked to the library to meet the other losers. We meet there everyday before school starts, it’s like our safe place because no one is ever really there.

I walked in and sat Eddie sitting on Richies lap, Stan, Mike and Bill sitting together with Stan and Bills heads on Mikes shoulders and their hands intertwined, and Ben was reading a book. 

I walked and sat next to Ben.

”Hey guys” I said

Choruses of ‘Hey Bev’ were heard around the table.

They went back to doing what they were doing and I was looking at Ben.

‘ _How does a guy like Ben want to be with a girl with so much danmage’_

I push the thought away and began talking with Richie.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bev has to fight a bitch  
> Ben is there to help

**Beverly**

I was walking to my locker to get my stuff for my afternoon classes. I opened it and it was slammed shut and Greta appeared behind it. 

"Hey Beaverly" she said 

I didn't respond. I just glares at her and opened my locker again. I got my stuff and ignored Greta as she kept talking a bunch of shit about how I was a slut or whatever. 

I began walking to class and I heard one thing Greta said to me.

"Where's your little faggot friends? You must spread your legs for one of them, its that Denbrough right?" 

 I dropped my stuff, turned around and punched her dead smack in the face. She fell hard as I kept hitting her. I didn't realize what was happening around me until felt someone pull me away.

 I don't care what she says about me, but when she talks about my friends, the people who have been with me through thick and thin, I lose it.

 The person brought me into another hallway which was empty. I didn't even see who dragged me away. I took deep breaths and ran my hand through my hair.

 Once I was calm enough I saw it was Ben who took me away. I just collapsed into his arms and he just held me.

 "What happened?" he asked me softly.

"Greta happened" 

He chuckled "I know but what did she say?"

"She just talked shit about you guys and I just lost it, you all just mean too much to me"

He didn't respond, he just pulled me closer to his chest. I looked up at him. I leaned up and kissed him softly.

He smiled down at me.

"You never kiss me at school" he said 

"I know but I need you right now"

"Why can't we tell people? I mean i know you don't want me to be bullied but I'm already am" 

He frowned a little bit.

"I know but you mean so much to me and you know I will not react well if I hear someone make fun of you for dating the slut."

"Baby I don't care, lets tell them please?" 

I thought about it for a moment.

"Ok, we'll tell the losers first"

He grinned and kissed me again.

"Now lets get you to the office I'm pretty sure you're getting suspended" 

I chuckled and we went to the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u liked


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bev and Ben go public about their relationship

**Beverly**

I ended up getting suspended for 3 days. Yesterday was my last day and I was able to come back to school today. 

 When I was walking in, going to my locker, I saw Ben standing at my locker with a rose in his hands.

 I walked up to him with a grin on my face. 

"What are you doing Mr.Hanscom?" I said

"Well Ms. soon-to-be Hanscom, we go public today and I wanted to make you smile"

I took the rose and kissed his cheek.

"Go to the library and I'll meet you there" 

He nodded and walked away. I got my stuff for my morning classes and walked to the library.

 When I got there, Ben was talking with Eddie and all the loses were there as well. 

 I walked over to the table and sat on Bens lap and connected our lips. He was shocked but eventually kissed back. He moved on of his hands to my hip. When we pulled away we were met with shocked looks from the losers.

"What the fuck was that?" Richie exclaimed.

Questions were being thrown at us.

"Ok,ok we'll explain" Ben said 

"Bev and I have been together almost a year now and we didn't tell anyone"

"Why not?" Mike asked

"She didn't want people giving me shit for dating her since she's known as the slut"

I rolled my eyes at that.

"Really? This is Ben we are talking about, he doesn't care" Bill said 

"I know but I did, but I know we love.each other so I'm nor worried"

I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Plus Bev is the baddest bitch I know, you're gonna be protected 24/7" Eddie said 

We all laughed then the bell rang.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u liked it


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bev and Ben go on a date but some things happen along the way

**Ben**

Today I am taking Beverly on a date. She has been a bit stressed with upcoming assignments and I wanted to help her relax a bit. I walked to her house and I rang the doorbell. Her aunt was the one who answered the door. She smiled at me.

”Hello Ben” she said 

“Hi, I’m here to pick up Beverly for a date” I said politely.

“Alright” she disappeared into the house and a few moments later, Beverly came out wearing ripped black jeans, black and white adidas and a cropped black sweatshirt. 

“You look amazing” I said to her as she stepped out of the house and shut the door. She pecked my lips and laced our hands together and we began walking.

”So Benjamin, where are we going?” She asked me

”We can go wherever you want, I wanna spoil you for the night” 

She smiled at me. “I wanna go see a movie” 

“Ok we can do that, which movie?”

”Escape Room” 

“Alright” 

We got to the theater and purchased our tickets for a 9:30 show. It was around 7:00 right now so we had a lot of time to waste.

”What do you want to do in the meantime until the move starts?” I asked

“Can we go to the mall and just walk around?” 

“Sure”

We went to the mall and she dragged me to different stores just to look at different things she wants to come back for. 

I was standing while Beverly was inside the fitting rooms trying things on. I was on my phone when I heard someone stand next to me. I looked up and there was Patrick Hockstetter.

”You here with your girl?” He said to me

”Why?” I said 

“Oh you know, just letting you know, she most likely cheated on you with half the town” 

“I really doubt that”

”Why you know it’s true”

”No I really don’t, because unlike all the other girls you fuck, Beverly isn’t a hoe” 

“Oh really?”

”Really, plus we all know you probably fuck Henry on the side so don’t even come for Beverly” I was fuming with anger and I just wanted him to leave.

He looked at me then scoffed and walked away. 

I turned my head and saw Bev. She had a couple of shirts in her hand 

“Hey, do they fit?” I asked her 

She nodded and put them down. 

“I heard what he said, thanks for standing up for me” She said softly

”Don’t thank me, he shouldn’t talk about you like that”

She kissed me and grabbed my hand and we left the store.

it was almost 9:30 so we decided to walk back to the theater. We got pop on and candy and went to theater 12.

We sat towards the back and the theater was close to empty. Maybe because it was Thursday and late.

We sat down and watched the previews. We saw someone else walk in and saw it was Greta and Henry. I could practically hear Beverly rolling her eyes. I grabbed her hand and she squeezed it. 

They sat a couple rows forwards from us. 

“Baby calm down try to ignore them” I whispered to her.

”I’ll try but if we get kicked out because I have to fight the bitch don’t get mad at me” 

I kissed her nose to have her calm down a bit. 

I saw Greta stand up and head towards her. 

“I just wanted to say that if you guys fuck back here at least be quiet about it” she spat at us

”Well Greta I could say the same for you and Henry” Bev said 

“Well I’m not a slut unlike you”

”I’m not a slut, I’m not whore, I’m not a hoe, I actually respect myself unlike you, out of everyone to screw you choose Henry, but I have someone who actually loves me and didn’t believe the rumors you stupid bitch” 

I raised my eyebrows at that. The lights dimmed signaling the movie was about to start. 

“This isn’t over Beaverly” Greta turned around and left the theater with Henry. 

She put her head on my shoulder and we watched the movie. 

~~

When the movie ended, we threw away our trash and I walked Beverly back home. We arrived at her house and she turned to look at me.

”Thank you for tonight Ben even though those dicks tried to ruin it” she said to me

”You’re welcome, I just wanted to help you relax because of school an everything” 

She smiled and connected our lips. She put her hands on my back and I put my hands in her waist. Our lips moved in sync until she pulled away.

”Bye Benny” she said 

“Have a good night beautiful”

She kissed my cheek and went inside her house. When she got inside I walked back home.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has a surprise for Bev  
> They’re 23 now

**Ben**

I stared at the black velvet box I bought. About a week ago, Bev saw a ring she really liked and I thought ‘ _Hey why not buy the ring and propose to her’_ I put the box in the black bag and left my car. I entered my house and saw Bev sitting on the couch reading a book. I had to get her out of the living room so I could set up everything I had planned. 

“Hey Bev can you sit in our room for about an hour? I need the living room for something” I asked her. She looked at me skeptically. She dog eared a page in her book and closed it.

”Can I know what you need the entire room for?” 

“No, but I promise you’re going to like it”

She sighed heavily. “Fine but your gonna have to carry me up there” 

 I chuckled and picked her up bridal style and walked upstairs to our room. I set her down on our bed and she turned on the TV. I kissed her forehead and walked back downstairs. I opened the bag and put the velvet box in my pocket. 

 I took out candles and put them around the room and put rose petals from our bedroom door all the way to the living room. 

 I took out two wine glasses and set them on the coffee table and put a bottle of Red Wine between them. I lit all the candles and the scent from all of them filled the air in the room.

 I decided everything was perfect and I pulled out my phone to text Beverly to come downstairs. She replied with a simple ‘K’ and I heard the door to our room open. 

“What the hell?” I heard her say she came downstairs and I stood in the middle of the room. 

“Benjamin what the fuck is this?” She said while smiling. I grabbed one of her hands and pulled her in front of me.

”I love you so much, like you no idea. You don’t let anyone tell you what to do, you’re so independent, you’re strong, beautiful, and I want to be with you forever.” She had a few tears fall down her face. I kneeled down on one knee and pulled the box from my pocket.

I opened the box present the ring to her. “Beverly Marsh, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?”:

She gasped and wiped the tears from her face. “YES!” She kneeled down and tackled me in a hug and a kiss. I took the ring from the box and slid it on her ring finger. 

“Oh my god this is the ring we saw at the store” she realized

”Yeah and I thought it was fate so I bought it” 

She smiled and brought me in for another kiss. 

“You want some wine?” I asked her while pouring a glass. She nodded and I gave her a glass. 

“Well Mr. Fiancé, you were right, I love what you used the living room for” she told me.

I grinned and gazed at her lovingly.

”Only the best for you”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I hope u like it


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are around 29 by now

**Ben**

I heard the sound of my alarm go off and I grabbed my phone to turn it off. I looked over at my wife who was still asleep. I got out of bed and headed downstairs to make myself some coffee. I purée myself a cup and sat on the couch. It was a Saturday but I always like to wake up early. I turned on the TV to some random morning show. When I finished with my coffee I went to go wash it out. As I was doing so, I felt arms wrap around my waist. I turned my head and I saw it was Bev.

”Good morning Husband” she said

”Good morning Wife”

I turned around and connected our lips. 

“How’d you sleep?” I asked her when we pulled away

”Eh, I couldn’t fall asleep until around 1”

 I ran a hand through her hair and I heard small footsteps behind us and I looked and saw it was our daughter Ellie, who was 3.

”Mommy! Daddy!” She said 

Bev smiled and leaned down to pick her up.

”Good Morning sweetie” she said while smiling 

 I love seeing how great of a mother Bev is to our child. After dealing with all the bullshit with her family, she vowed to never make her kids feel the pain she went through.

”What do you want for breakfast?” I asked them

”Pancakes!” They said in unison

I chuckled and began making the food. 

When I finished, I put the food onto 3 plates at the table and we all sat down to eat. 

I was sitting across from Bev while Ellie sat next to her.

We all sat and talked and enjoyed each other’s company.

When we finished, Ellie went upstairs to play and Bev was washing the dishes.

I walked up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. I kissed her cheek and she smiled.

”I love you” I told her

”I love you too”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u like it  
> They’re 16 in this   
> Mike isn’t homeschooled


End file.
